


The Wolf And The Sheep

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Aluseras if you squint, Angst, Gen, after the 30 year gap, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Prompt from alukardtheabysswalker on tumblr: Alucard has a nice dinner catching up with an experienced monster hunter Seras after the 30 year gap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Wolf And The Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alukard_Abysswalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alukard_Abysswalker/gifts).



> Title is from 'the wolf and the sheep' by Alec Benjamin which is probably one of my favorite Seras playlist songs! I highly suggest listening to it. I also am experimenting with using more stylistic formatting, so please enjoy.

  
  


“Integra mentioned you were hungry, and I doubt she was willing to provide more.”

There was a soft thump on his coffin lid.

“Mast- Alucard?”

Still leaning into the term of respect and yet completely free of the threat of consequence, he thought to himself. The lid slid off, and he sat up.

“Seras.”

A packet of blood fell into his lap.

“It’s warm.”

_Oh_

It was swept up without effort, rows of teeth breaking the plastic instantly as the blood was drained from the package.

“There is a tube on it.”

“You are still trying to behave like a human, after all these years?”

“It’s called manners, you should try it sometime.”

Alucard was only momentarily silenced by the speedy consumption of the second bag of blood. Seras more tastefully drank from her own packet.

“Stopped using them about two hundred years ago.”

“At least say thank you.”

Alucard dropped the third empty packet, standing up to full height and facing Seras. Who stared straight back at him, still drinking from her own blood packet. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t the casual, unimpressed look he received. There was a time when she would have cowered or at least retreat. She had never taken easily to the position of a servant, but she had followed his commands.

He paused. Integra _had_ rubbed off on her. That was for certain.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Another pause, as he stood still facing Seras, dropping his last empty bag.

“Pick them up. I’m not cleaning up your mess anymore. I’ve spent the last thirty years taking care of the mess _you_ left.”

Irritation? Anger? Neither suited her tone—full of grief that had long since exchanged for loneliness and disappointment. She no longer needed him. He picked up the packets anyway, tendrils of shadow disintegrating them into the darkness.

“Nothing to say? Silence for thirty years, and still nothing to say?”

Another moment of regretful silence followed, “I’m sorry.”

Seras sipped from her own blood packet, the last of the liquid being drained by the effective technique. She looked at him, thinking. “You said it was perhaps a time a vampire does not walk the night alone. I’ve been **alone** for thirty years. Perhaps I don’t want to share the night anymore.”

That was a hit below the belt. He _wanted_ to be angry. He wanted to reclaim his monstrosity and add it to his list of unforgivable sins. The monster Dracula, incapable of even providing for his fledgling or following his master’s orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this later...


End file.
